Cedric
| actor= Jess Harnell }} Cedric is the royal sorcerer to the kingdom of Enchancia. His entire life serving King Roland II, he actually found this be to beneath him, and was always scheming to get Princess Sofia's magical Amulet of Avalor, which would help in overthrowing him. But the time he spent helping Sofia, slowly, but surely chiselled away at his evil, and when he temporarily succeeded in taking over the kingdom, thanks to the Order of the Wand, he gave it up because he couldn't hurt her. He would've stayed locked up and later banished, if it weren't for Sofia still taking his side after he helped take down the Order's leader, Grimtrix. Personality He felt his talents were being wasted, being given no respect and treated like a simply parlor magician. This is despite the fact he is inept at what he does, as he always fumbles in his spells. Some of it may be because he is nervous around the king."Cedric's Apprentice", season 1, episode 4. But King Roland never had the heart to replace him because he comes from a long line of sorcerers. , season 0, episode 0. Indeed, Cedric's work is always compared to how his father served King Roland I, with Goodwyn even trying to correct Cedric on how to pronounce his spells and point his wand. His mother, on the other hand, encouraged his evil desires, even assisting him at one point."Cedric Be Good", season 3, episode 7. She is not necessarily evil, herself; she simply does this to not only support Cedric, but to get at Goodwyn, who is too self-righteous.Gerber, Craig (September 24, 2015). "They're in love but Goodwyn can be too self-righteous. Winnifred is only "evil" to support Cedric's dreams--and poke at Goodwyn.". Twitter. Retrieved March 27, 2017. The times Sofia had come to Cedric for help with problems about her amulet, he would try to persuade her to take it off so he could get a better look at it, but she could never do it as she had promised her father to never take it off."The Amulet and the Anthem", season 1, episode 17. Unlike Roland or others, Sofia always looked up to Cedric as a great sorcerer, even in spite of his plans, which she never, even when Wormwood, his just as sinister raven, would seem to be echoing his master's intentions. She had got others to see the best in Cedric on several occasions, and helped him prove how capable he is, getting the gratitude he so desperately seeks. But what little he had got had never been enough Cedric, which was why he joined the Order of the Wand, even though he had doubts after the friendship Sofia had shown him. He put those aside and went with his lifelong goal, even telling Sofia that they were never friends. But he had to freeze Sofia, he wouldn't do it, and was put in the dungeon. Sofia told him that he had hurt her by what he said, because she knew it wasn't true. When Grimtrix tried to finish what Cedric started, Cedric broke free of the dungeon and stopped Grimtrix, saving the royal family. Roland was then talked into allowing Cedric to stay on as their royal sorcerer, as he realized that Cedric could've had more encouragement while growing up, and what he had to live up, the same way Roland did. But Roland could never get over his betrayal, and when Wormwood was sick of Cedric becoming a "goody-goody" and took off on his own by stealing Queen Grimhilde's crown for Prisma, Roland was convinced that this was all Cedric's doing. But Cedric was able to convince Roland that he had nothing to do with it by helping him track down Wormwood, and then by saving Sofia from Prisma, fully gaining Roland's trust back."In Cedric We Trust", season 4. History Early life Cedric was born on a January.Gerber, Craig (September 9, 2015). "Cedric's birth month". Twitter. Retrieved May 29, 2018. He used to play dazzleball with Roland II when they were younger. An accident, for which he was blamed for, caused Cordelia's hair to turn short, spiky, and green. His bangs seemed to turn grey as if in response to the bad looks he got."Through the Looking Back Glass", season 4. .]] He studied at Hexley Hall."Substitute Cedric", season 2, episode 20. He had fifteen years of sorcerer training."The Big Sleepover", season 1, episode 2. As an adult, he took over the duties of his retired father, Goodwyn the Great. Appearances * * Sofia the First ** 102. "The Big Sleepover" ** 104. "Cedric's Apprentice" ** 105. "A Royal Mess" ** 114. "The Amulet of Avalor" ** 117. "The Amulet and the Anthem" ** 118. "Tea For Too Many" ** 119. "Princess Butterfly" ** 122. "The Floating Palace" ** 201. "The Enchanted Feast" ** 202. ** 206. "Enchanted Science Fair" ** 207. "King for a Day" ** 208. "When You Wish Upon a Well" ** 210. "Sofia the Second" ** 213. "Mystic Meadows" ** 218. "The Curse of Princess Ivy" ** 218. "Baileywhoops" ** 219. "The Leafsong Festival" ** 220. "Substitute Cedric" ** 221. "Winter's Gift" ** 229. "Sidekick Clio" ** 306. "The Fliegel Has Landed" ** 307. "Cedric Be Good" ** 314. "Gone With the Wand" ** 326. "Hexley Hall" ** 401. "Day of the Sorcerers" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "Through the Looking Back Glass" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "In Cedric We Trust" ** 427. "Forever Royal" Total appearances: 30. Notes/trivia * The gray streaks in Cedric's hair are a reference to Cruella de Vil from the Disney animated film One Hundred and One Dalmatians.Disney Sisters (November 13, 2012). ""Sofia The First" Cedric and Wormwood~Character Descriptions". YouTube. Retrieved May 28, 2018. * Cedric is in his late 30s.Gerber, Craig (May 13, 2015). "Cedric's age". Twitter. Retrieved May 29, 2018. * Jess Harnell is credited for providing the voice of Cedric in "Just One of the Princes" (episode one), even though he doesn't appear. References }} Category:Characters Category:Order of the Wand Category:Reformed Category:Villains